


Green Eyes Monster

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Established couple, Fetish, Jealousy, Kink, M/M, OOC for in case, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, bit of angst, m/m slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orophin is jealous. He sees how his lover is taking care of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erynlinia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Erynlinia).



> Beta: Tena  
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> A/N: Written for **Erynlinia** Birthday.

**Imladris**

Haldir and his brothers came to visit Imladris.

Glorfindel and Lindir got the news a week before that all the brothers would be coming to visit. And yet, one of the Imladris’ elves did not appear.

Haldir almost jump upon his lover that came forward to him. “I miss you, meleth.”

He answered his lover by taking his lips with passion. Haldir let himself fall into the welcoming lips of Glorfindel.

Rúmil let his lover, Lindir, lead him through the house.

Orophin sighed heavily and went inside the house, hoping he could feel the missing bond that he shared with Erestor, and see where he was hiding.

He walked down the hallway until he could feel his bond growing stronger as he reached the library door.

He fumed, ‘He knew that I was coming, and yet he has buried himself in the books… I will show him… argh…’

Orophin in the library having thought of how he would take his lover for making him come for him in the library.

He saw Erestor sitting with books surrounding him, and it seemed to Orophin that his lover did not even care for him, although they loved each other passionately.

Orophin decided to make the first move; he slid upon the table, and was aware that he was knocking the books to the floor, but Erestor made him angry, and he was jealous that his lover cared more about the books than him.

He took Erestor's face and kissed him passionately, and then he pushed his lover upon the table. He leaned over Erestor, and then he kissed him, never letting go of his lips, as he removed the clothes from the heated skin that he felt.

And then he rolled him on the table, their bodies rubbed each other, and Erestor removed Orophin’s.

Then Orophin moved his tongue licking his throat, and then moved toward the calling nipples, and start biting each one. Then he took Erestor’s feet and started sucking each one, making his lover moan, and touch himself.

Orophin could feel his lover's hands on him, pushing him forward, and then they stared at each other, and Erestor could not stop himself for asking, "Where did you learn to that?"

Orophin grinned and replied with a chuckle, "I read it in one book that you gave me once, meleth-nin."

"I did?" Erestor asked.

"Yes, you did, my beloved." Orophin replied and kissed him, while he moved his hand toward the advisor's cock, and then he broke the kiss, moving his body lower. He took his lover’s length in his mouth and start sucking it, making his lover moan with pleasure, but he stopped as he did not wish him to cum yet.

"Take me, before I lose it…" Erestor let him know.

Orophin moved his fingers to Erestor's mouth to let him suck his fingers, and then as he removed his fingers from his lover's mouth, he put Erestor's legs upon his shoulders. He slipped his fingers into Erestor’s tight hole, and then added another until he found the spot he looked for.

Erestor moaned, moving his head from side to side roughly.

"You are so beautiful, meleth, so hot, open and ready for me…" Orophin teased him, as he removed his fingers, and then slowly slid his raw length into the hot welcome hole.

Orophin leaned on his lover as he moved his length in and out, and seeing his lover staring at him, he kept teasing, "Why did you not come outside to meet me? I waited for you, and you did not come… _oh… you are so good meleth… so hot…_ "

"I knew that you would come to me, meleth…" Erestor said to him with love in his eyes.

"And I guess that I fell for this one…" Orophin said to him as he kept moving, his eyes locked upon his lover.

"My green eyed lover, I guess the monster had you as you thought that I care more about the books… keep moving lover… I need you." Erestor said to him, bringing their lips together, touching each other, and kissing passionately. They continued kissing as Erestor felt Orophin’s seed filling and, and as his own seed covered their chests.

"This is a dream…" Orophin gasped.

"My dream, meleth, and I let you be inside of it." Erestor grinned.

****

The End!


End file.
